Legendary Pokémon Truth or Dare!
by PKSunstorm3
Summary: Give us a dare or two! Or maybe a truth if you would? Something-ANYTHING-to keep these Legendaries(which I have captured and brought to my studio) busy. Join Monty and his "not-brother" Sylver as they entertain the masses to no end. Rated T for foul language. I do not own Pokémon in anyway.


Hello everybody! Welcome to Truth or Dare! This is my first "story" on here (though it's not really a story) and I'm so happy to be doing this! I inserted my OC into the story, and my sister's OC as well, in some parts. Throughout the story I will let OC's appear when submitting Truths or Dares. Give me a pretty thorough description(Pokémon, Type[s], Attitude, Specialty[like how Monty can remove his limbs], Coloring) and they will appear! They might even stick around for a few chapters!

I don't own Pokémon, though I'm happy about that, because if I did, Lunala and Latios and Marshadow and a lot of other Pokémon wouldn't be a thing.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

*a Monferno enters a studio housing the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon*

Monferno: Hello, everyone. I'm Monty Tikalti *winks and salutes* and we're going to play Truth or Dare! But first, I'MMA FUCK Y'ALL UP!*pulls out minigun and starts spraying bullets everywhere*

Everyone: Oh shit!*starts running for cover*

Jirachi:*holds Victini up in front of him* Shoot the hyperactive bunny! Shoot the hyperactive bunny!*gets shot several times*

Victini:*flips off Jirachi* Victory, bitch!*gets shot*

Lunala:*repeatedly uses Cosmic Power* You're a dick, Sol! A DICK!

Solgaleo:*repeatedly uses Metal Sound on Lunala* I pride myself on that!*gets shot*

Arceus:*changes to a Ghost-type* Ha! Now, I'm invincible!*gets grazed by a stray bullet* What the fuck?!*gets hit by a barrage of bullets*

Giratina: I'm out, y'all.*opens up a portal and enters it, only to reappear in another portal back to his original position* FUCK!*gets shot*

Mew:*flies around, zipping from place to place* Whee! This is fun!

Mewtwo:*looks at her weirdly* What the hell is wrong with you? Actually…*joins Mew in zipping around* it's kinda fun.

Kyogre:*points to Groudon* Shoot him first! Groudon:*points to Kyogre* Shoot her first!

Rayquaza:*points to both of them* Shoot them first! They give me headaches!

Latios:*flips off Rayquaza* Ha!*shoots a Dragon Breath at him*

Rayquaza:*grunts* Uh, try me-*gets shot*

Monty: NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HEADACHES ANYMORE!*cackles after shooting Kyogre and Groudon*

Latios:*flies up to Monty* Thank you so much!

Monty: You're welcome. Now, where was I? Oh, right!*continues to mow them down save a few* If your name is Lunala, Necrozma, Marshadow, Mewtwo, Mew, Articuno, Suicune, Latios, Lugia, Reshiram, Darkrai, or Yveltal, and you're still alive and breathing, please come closer.

Mewtwo & Marshadow:*holds hands up while walking towards him*

Monty:*drops the minigun* What are you guys doing? I kept you alive to keep you alive, not to stab you in the back. Lower your hands.

Mewtwo & Marshadow:*lowers hands to shoulder level*

Monty: A little bit more.

Mewtwo & Marshadow:*lowers hands to their stomachs*

Monty: Just a smidge.

Mewtwo & Marshadow:*lowers hands to their waist*

Monty: ALL THE WAY GODDAMMIT, OR YOU'LL JOIN THEM IN HELL!*picks minigun up*

Lunala:*backs away* He ain't playing, lower them! I don't want to get shot today!

Mewtwo & Marshadow:*lowers them all the way*

Monty:*puts minigun down* That's better. Now then, you guys are my favorites, so you all get one "Get Out of Dare" card. Also, Lunala?

Lunala: Hmm?

Monty: Solgaleo SUCKS! NIGHTLIFE IS BEST LIFE!

Lunala: I know, right?

Monty: Yeah! Now, Marshadow…

Marshadow:*shyly* Y-yeah?

Monty: You're faster than a level 81 Blaziken at level 71! Also, you're just so gosh-darn cute!

Marshadow:*sweat drops* Uh, thanks?

Monty: So, what are everyone's nicknames? You know what, we'll just make some up as we go along.*starts singing "Samba de Janeiro"* Sem Brazil, encima, encim, encim, encima.

Mewtwo:*joins him* Sem Brazil, debajo, deba, deba, debajo.

Lunala:*joins them* Sem Brazil, en cima, encim, encim, en cima.

Suicune:*joins them* Sem Brazil, debajo, deba, deba, debajo.

Monty, Mewtwo, Lunala, Suicune:*start a conga line*

Lugia:*joins them*

Marshadow & Yveltal: They've gone mad.

All Others:*shrug and join the conga line*

All: Samba de Janeiro! Whoo!

===AFTER REVIVING EVERYONE ELSE===

Monty: Now before we get started, I have a few dares and truths for some of you.

All:*gulp* Lunala:*swigs a bottle of brandy* C'mon, then! I can take it!

Monty: All my favorites, you have to go up to who you love and kiss 'em. Doesn't have to be long or short, but you still need to kiss 'em.

Latios & Lugia:*kisses each other*

Yveltal:*starts flying towards Suicune*

Suicune:*realizes what's happening* Oh, fuck!*runs all the way to her room and slams the door*

Yveltal:*droops head sadly*

Monty:*jumps up and pats his head* I feel bad for ya.

Suicune:*comes out of her room calmly*...*kisses Yveltal on the cheek and runs off*

Yveltal:*gasps and smiles*

Monty:*grins* Looks like you got one.

Reshiram & Articuno: Don't have one. Darkrai: I'm asexual.

Marshadow & Necrozma:*smiles at each other awkwardly*

Monty: I said kiss! Not stare at each other awkwardly!

Marshadow:*jumps up and kisses Necrozma*

Monty: Cute. So what about you Lunala? Who do you love? Others: Yeah? Who?

Lunala:*uses Teleport*

Monty:*picks up minigun* I should've-

Lunala:*appears in front of Monty, smacks the minigun down(Damn!), and starts making out with him*

Others: Dang! Yveltal: Monala, I ship it! Solgaleo: 運のいいやつ!

Monty & Lunala:*break apart* Language!*goes back to kissing for a few minutes*

Lunala:*breaks* That was so relieving! I thought I'd have to hold that in forever!

Monty: Same here! Lunala, where do you get your brandy?

Lunala: Apparently Dialga makes the greatest alcoholic drinks around. Why, he made a moonshine so powerful, Llama God couldn't handle it and got knocked out for a week!*catches Dialga's fearful stare* Oops.*looks at Arceus, who looks ready to rip off Dialga's most loved limb and beat him over the head with it* Celery stick!

Celebi:*annoyed* What is-*fearfully*-oh my god.*snaps fingers to before Lunala said the bit about the moonshine and covers her mouth* Keep that one to yourself.*makes Lunala nod*

Monty: Lugia and Latios, a few people, not a lot, but a few people support you two. Someone even made a picture of you two.*shows them the picture*

Lugia:*stares at it for a few seconds* Dude, that _is_ a picture.

Latios: Or a dual portrait, to be exact.

Monty:*nods* M'kay.(Shit! That's my login screen!)

Dialga: Hey Palkia! I just remembered something! Today's your birthday…

Monty: And you know what that means!*snaps fingers*

Palkia: Don't you sing-

Others: Happy birthday to you~

Happy birthday to you~

Happy birthday dear Palkia~

Happy birthday to you~

Palkia:*is too stunned to speak and claps*

Monty: You would never believe the-*gets elbowed by Lunala* Did you like it?

Palkia: No. I liked it a lot.

Monty: Yes! Now, then...Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza each have to try to survive the wrath of Mr. Resetti!

Groudon: That doesn't sound so bad…

===LATER===

Groudon: MY FUCKING EARS!

Kyogre: YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE EARS!

Rayquaza:*completely unaffected by it* Fuck the police coming straight from the underground…*fires a Dragon Pulse at Mr. Resetti*

Monty: And now, random ship time!*pulls a lever belonging to a matchmaker machine* The match is...Phione and Mew!

Mew & Phione:*shrugs and gives each other a quick kiss*

Monty: Now then…*pulls out jug of Moomoo milk* Who wants to see me chug this all in a minute?

All: WE DO! Lunala, Marshadow, & Necrozma: That's not a good idea, man…

Monty:*starts a timer and starts chugging the milk*

All: GO! GO! GO! Lunala, Marshadow, & Necrozma:*facepalms and shakes heads*

Monty:*finishes and stops watch* Whoo! 25.2 seconds! New record!

Lunala: What happened the last time you did this?

Monty: Got sick for a day. Why do you ask?

Lunala:*grabs him and Teleports to the bathroom then Teleports back* That's all!

* * *

And that is the first chapter of the ToD done! I do enjoy doing this a lot, but if you want different stories, please message me(for either dares or new stories) and I will make sure it happens.

Sunny is out.


End file.
